


Perfect Proposal, The

by lemotmo



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemotmo/pseuds/lemotmo
Summary: Is there such a thing as a perfect proposal?





	1. Perfect Proposal, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Perfect Proposal, part 1**

**by:** Ellen  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance/Angst/Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** Is there such a thing as a perfect proposal?   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 7/16/04  


"God, I don't know." 

"Oh, come on CJ. You have to have some idea. I mean, isn't this something every woman dreams of and plans from the moment she can play dress-up with Barbie-dolls?" 

"I'll have you know, Josh, that I never played with Barbie. Not once in my lifetime have I touched a Barbie-doll. Now, ask me why." 

"CJ-" 

"Ask me why, Joshua." 

"Fine. Claudia Jean?" 

"Yes?" 

"Why did you never play with Barbie-dolls?" 

"Because it's the most degrading toy ever made. Long leggy Barbie is a perfect pin-up and not close to reality in any way. It's basically telling young girls that they have to grow up brainless and their only purpose in life is to find a nice young man to marry and have children with. Not to mention the huge mansion, the pink furniture and the pony you are supposed to acquire. It's practically screaming that a woman just has to look good in life 'cause looks will get you anywhere. And I think we all know that is a load of crap," CJ practically spit out. 

"I don't know. I kinda like long leggy blondes," Josh mused. 

Briefly glancing at Josh, Toby immediately replied, "Yeah, tell us something we don't know, Josh." 

"Hey … what's that supposed to mean?" 

"If you haven't figured that one out for yourself by now, I'm not going to tell you." 

Toby's last remark elicited chuckles from the others in the room. Part of the senior staff was currently lounging in Josh Lyman's apartment. After a long, but uneventful day, they had decided they could use a drink. Instead of going to the nearest bar, everyone had agreed on Josh's apartment so they could have some privacy. The evening had started out with a game of friendly poker and after that, the gang had retired to the living room to make themselves a bit more comfortable. Toby and CJ were sitting cosily next to each other on the large central settee, with Will in front of them on the floor. Josh had taken up residence on the smaller couch and was just about to ask a question about Toby's last remark when suddenly a voice called out from the kitchen. 

"JOSH!" 

"Yeah?" Josh retorted from his half-lying position on the couch. 

"Where are those chocolate brownies I bought you two days ago?" 

"What do you mean, where are those brownies?" 

A blonde head popped over the kitchen counter to look into the living room. 

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" 

"Well, I mean it like I mean it … and that's what I mean." 

"So, where are they?" 

"What?" 

"What … what?" 

"What was the original question?" 

"WHERE ARE THE BROWNIES?" 

"Oh, they are where they've always been. In the cupboard next to the oven." 

"No, they're not." 

"Yes, they are." 

"No, they're not." 

"Donna, I tell you. Yes, they are," he answered bemusedly. 

"Josh, I've just opened every cupboard and they are really not here." 

"Yeah, well. Then you just have to look again." 

"But I won't have to look if you just tell me where they are." 

"Donna, I don't know where they are." 

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to share them with me." 

"Share? Share them? Donna, the moment you get your hands on those brownies you'll become a woman obsessed. You'll hog the bag like your life depends on it." 

"I will not!" 

"Oh, no? Remember last week with the lemon cookies?" 

"Those were good cookies," she fondly reminisced. 

"Yeah, well I'll just have to take your word on that, since I never ate one. You gobbled them all up. You were like cookie monster. It was quite frightening to watch you." 

"I was nothing like cookie monster and if you wanted a cookie you just had to ask." 

"Yeah, right. I didn't think the scary and menacing glaring in my direction meant 'Oh Josh, would you like a cookie?'" 

"Fine. Still doesn't answer my question now, does it?" 

"What question?" 

Completely enraptured, Will and CJ followed the discussion. They were oddly fascinated and highly entertained by this latest example of weird Josh/Donna-banter, but this was just too much to ask of Toby. Of all the moronic arguments he had ever heard, this was surely the winner and he couldn't bear it any longer. 

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! It's Friday night … I just had a lousy day in a lousy week and come to think of it … a lousy year. So for the love of GOD! Josh, will you please just tell the woman where she can find her damn brownies!!!" 

"Fine. All right," Josh testily answered before he turned in the direction of the kitchen again, "Look behind the coffee in the cupboard next to the dishwasher!" 

After some rummaging around a victorious voice yelled out, "Found them!" 

Already munching on a brownie, Donna reappeared in the living room. With a slight limp in her right leg, a reminder of her near death escape, she made her way over to the couch. She was still on sick leave and hadn't returned to work yet. That didn't mean, however, that she was lonely. There was always someone visiting and most of the time she could be found in Josh's apartment. 

Putting the bag down on the coffee table, she proceeded to push Josh's legs off from the couch and positioned herself on the previously occupied space. Which, of course, caused Josh to send a few malicious glares her way. Not that she cared. 

"So, what were you guys talking about?" she questioned as soon as she was comfortably curled up on the couch. 

After sending a last glare in Donna's direction, Josh looked at CJ and continued their earlier conversation as if nothing had happened. 

"Well, CJ was just about to answer my question." 

"My my, aren't we observant tonight, Josh," CJ mocked. 

"What was the question?" Donna interrupted while reaching for the bag of brownies. 

"Josh asked CJ what her idea of a perfect proposal would be," Toby responded with a wicked grin plastered all over his face. 

A confused look crossed Donna's features. 

"The perfect proposal?" she questioned, looking at Josh. 

"Yeah, I saw this movie yesterday about some guy who, for some reason that is not clear to me, totally screwed up his proposal to his girlfriend and it made me think about what it is that women want from men when it comes to proposing," he explained before turning back to the Press Secretary, "Well, CJ?" 

"Oh, all right … what do I want … well, I'm not so hung up about romance, so it wouldn't have to include candles and flowers or some sappy music or anything like that. All it would take to hook me is honesty and beautiful words really." 

"Beautiful words?" Toby repeated. 

"Yeah, I see your point, CJ," Donna interjected, "It's important that a man can say the right words at a crucial moment like that. No long declarations of love, but just plain honesty about his feelings for you and why he wants to marry you, right?" 

"Exactly. You and I think alike sister," CJ said while raising her beer in Donna's direction. 

"Yeah, well, I have some experience with bad proposals," Donna replied with a full mouth. "When Martin proposed, it took him half an hour of cliché declarations and terms of endearment to come to the point." 

Josh, who was just taking another gulp from his beer, momentarily forgot to swallow and started coughing and heaving heavily, which made Donna spring in action as she immediately leaned over and started slapping his back. 

"Martin," he managed to croak out. "Martin as in Dr. Freeride?" 

Still rubbing Josh's back, she nodded and answered, "Yeah." 

"Dr Freeride proposed?" he asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, but like I said … it was a really bad proposal and I said no." 

"He really proposed?" he asked again. 

"Yes, Josh. How many times do I have to say it for you to understand? Martin proposed," she slowly articulated, rolling her eyes in CJ's direction. 

Totally unfazed by CJ's laughter, Josh continued his questioning. 

"When?" 

"When I told him I was leaving for the second time. Just before I came back to you … well, the job," she quickly added. 

"But, you never told me." 

"I don't tell you everything, Josh, you're my boss." 

Upon that she settled back onto the couch, took another brownie from the bag and happily started nibbling on it. 

"I proposed once," a sad voice declared. 

Will, who had been mutely following the conversation up until now, decided he had been silent long enough. 

"Really? What happened?" CJ curiously asked. 

"Well, not much to say about it … she said no" 

"Sorry." 

"Don't be. She had this really loud voice, not to mention the big hair. In retrospect, she was really kind of freaky. My mother was right, I'm better off without her." 

An uneasy silence followed his declaration until, out of the blue, Josh, who was still intently staring at Donna, broke the silence. 

"What if it had been good?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"What if Dr Freeride's proposal had been a good one? Would you still have said no." 

"Josh, I don't understand why this is important. Let's not talk about it." 

"Oh, I beg to differ. Let's talk about it." 

"Josh," Donna warned. 

"What, Donna? I just want to know, that's all." 

"It's none of your business." 

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that I want to know now, does it?" 

The three other occupants in the room wisely decided to keep out of this conversation when they saw the thunderclouds gathering over Donna's head. They were eager to see where this would be going. 

"Josh, you can't -," Donna began. 

"I can," he interrupted, "and I will." 

He looked her straight in the eye and asked the question again, "Donna, if the proposal had been up to your standards, would you have said yes?" 

"I can't believe you're asking me that question. You of all people know how he treated me. Do you really think I would have said yes after all that?" 

"Well, I don't know. You tell me." 

"No, Josh … okay? Happy now?" 

"Hey, it was just a question," Josh answered. "What I don't understand is why he asked you in the first place." 

The sound of brownies being crushed sounded in the now deadly silent living room. Slowly, Donna stood up and faced Josh fully. 

"You know what? I've had to endure some awful things from you, Josh, but this is by far the most horrible thing you ever said to me. I know you've drunk more than you should, but then still you have no right to say that to me." 

"No, Donna, I think you don't understand," Josh quickly back peddled. But it was too late. 

"Oh, I understand all right. I'm not good enough to marry. That's it, isn't it? Why would any sensible guy want to marry poor dumb Donna Moss. You don't think that a man could love me enough to want to spend the rest of his life with me." 

"Well, no … that's not what-" 

"Don't … just, don't, Josh. I'll have you know that Colin called me a few days ago, telling me that he has been offered a job in Washington. He is thinking of taking it to be closer to me. He asked what I thought about it and I have to admit that after thinking it through, it sounds like an excellent idea. This man is willing to give up the job he loves so much for me, just for me, Josh. Now tell me again I'm not desirable enough!" 

After the angry outburst her shoulders suddenly slumped and with broken eyes she looked the object of her frustration straight in the eye. 

"It's never going to happen, is it?" 

"What isn't?" 

"Nothing … nothing at all," she sadly added, "I'm leaving now." 

She picked up her purse and turned to the others in the room. 

"Goodbye, guys." 

"Bye, Donna." 

"Bye." 

"See you tomorrow." 

Without turning back, she walked over to the door and left the apartment. After a few moments the Press Secretary's clear voice broke the silence. 

"Well, Josh, looks like you did it again." 

Josh, still staring at the space on the couch that Donna had vacated only moments ago, looked up, still confused. 

"Did what again?" 

CJ rolled her eyes and sighed deeply when Toby voiced her thoughts out loud. 

"Oh, shut up … you idiot." 


	2. Perfect Proposal, The 2

 

**The Perfect Proposal, part 2**

**by:** Ellen  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance/Angst/Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** Is there such a thing as a perfect proposal?   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 7/20/04  


Days passed and it was soon clear to everyone that the best course of action was to stay as far away as possible from a very grumpy Deputy Chief of Staff. Josh stalked the halls of the West Wing with a down turned face and everywhere he went he managed to insult someone. In the evenings, he would stay at work until well past midnight and it was on one of those nights around eleven o'clock that he suddenly turned up in Toby's office. The Communications Director was still there, working hard on an important speech for the President. With a lot of noise, Josh wandered into the office and loudly flopped down on the couch. After a few silent moments, when it became clear that Toby was too wrapped up in his writings to see or hear him, he suddenly blurted out a question. 

"What did she mean when she said that it was never going to happen?" 

Startled, Toby's head snapped up in utter confusion. 

"What?" 

"What did she mean when she said that it was never going to happen?" Josh repeated his question. 

"How long have you been sitting there?" 

"Few minutes." 

"Why didn't you say so?" 

"Well, I made enough noise to wake the dead, but apparently you were too busy." 

"So, you just decided TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK INSTEAD!?!" 

Trying to make amends, Josh lifted his hands up in surrender. 

"Hey, I didn't come in here to close a pact of friendship while singing songs and knitting socks together. I just need you to answer the question." 

"Knitting socks?" 

"It was just a … thing I said," Josh replied with a scrunched up face. 

"You knit socks with your friends?" 

"No, it was just a figure of speech and-" 

"'Cause I got to tell you, Josh, that might not be the best way to keep your friends." 

"TOBY, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE FREAKING QUESTION?" 

Highly entertained, Toby decided that he had had enough revenge. 

"Okay, okay, what was the question?" 

"What did she mean when she said that it was never going to happen?" Josh asked for the third time. 

"Who?" 

"Donna … you know, the other night … when I … well, you know." 

"The other night when you were being an ass?" Toby questioned, already guessing why Josh was there. 

"Yeah," he replied with slumped shoulders. 

"Isn't it obvious what she meant?" 

"Not to me, no." 

Vigorously rubbing his balding head, Toby sighed in frustration. 

"Josh, I really don't have time for this conversation right now. I still have this speech to finish for the President's address to the environmental lobby and right now I'm still nowhere. Maybe you could come back and -" 

"Toby, the sooner you tell me the sooner I'll be out of your hair," he answered, while suddenly focusing his gaze on the top of Toby's head, "Well, in a matter of speaking, that is." 

"Why me? Who do you think I am? THE LOVE GURU OR PERHAPS 'DEAR ABBY'?" Toby yelled in a high-pitched voice. 

Josh's eyebrows shot up into his forehead and in a low voice he replied, "Well, get rid of the beard and in the right light you might be able to pass off as -" 

"Josh," Toby warned, annoyed. 

Suddenly deadly serious again, Josh pleaded his case sincerely. 

"Toby, please … I … I need to know." 

Fully realising that he wasn't going to back off, Toby finally caved and put his pencil down. 

"Fine, I'll tell you." 

"Thanks." 

"You have to tell her, Josh," he dove right in. 

A big frown appeared on Josh's forehead. 

"Tell her what?" 

"Tell her how you feel about her." 

Now it was Josh's turn to run his fingers through his hair. 

"What does that have to do with anything? That doesn't answer my question." 

"It has everything to do with it and, I promise you, it fully answers your question. Josh, you need to tell her how you feel." 

"Well, how do I do that when I'm not sure myself how I feel about her?" he nervously stammered. 

"Sure you do," Toby confidently replied. 

Now it was Josh's turn to get agitated as he started to regret coming to Toby. 

"Toby, how can you know something like that when I don't even know how I feel?" he retorted in a high-pitched voice. 

"Because I've seen the way you look at her." 

"The way I look at her … I don't look at her any differently than I look at CJ." 

Toby, growing more and more frustrated by Josh's lack of understanding, sighed deeply before he took another approach. 

"Josh, close your eyes." 

"Toby, I don't think that-" 

"CLOSE YOUR DAMN EYES BEFORE I SHUT THEM MYSELF!" 

"Okay." 

Josh quickly closed his eyes, knowing full well that the wrath of the Communications Director was to descend upon him if he didn't. 

"What now?" he anxiously questioned. 

"I want you to think back to the day of the explosion in Gaza. I want you to remember and relive the feeling you had when you first heard about it." 

Closely studying his friend's face, Toby saw a range of emotions come and go. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Bad." 

"How bad?" 

"Really bad." 

"Well, that was put very eloquently, Josh. Makes me wonder why they didn't make you the Communications Director instead of me." 

Josh, not amused at all, urged him to continue. 

"Toby." 

"Okay, okay … why do you feel bad?" 

"Because I don't know." 

"Don't know what?" 

"If she is alive or-" he replied, not able to finish the sentence. 

"Good. Now move forward to the moment when I told you that she was in the exploded car and that she had been put in an ambulance. How do you feel now?" 

"It's even worse now. I can hardly breathe." 

"Yeah, remember the feeling you had when you finally got in touch with the correct authorities and you found out she was alive and out of danger?" 

"Yes." 

"How do you feel now?" 

A slight hint of a smile appeared on his lips. 

"Relieved and happy." 

"Hmmm … now I want you to back up two steps. Put yourself back in the moment when I was just on the phone with Andy. Imagine if I had told you that she hadn't made it … that she had died together with Fitzwallace and the others." 

Shocked, shaking and gasping for breath, Josh suddenly opened his eyes … staring right into Toby's piercing gaze. 

"Do you know how you feel about her now?" Toby quietly asked. 

Still panting and trembling, Josh could only nod his head and whisper a short reply, "Yeah." 

"So now you can tell her," Toby stated after a short uncomfortable silence. 

"No, I can't. It would be utterly useless. You heard what she said. She has Colin now." 

A small uncharacteristic smile caressed Toby's lips. 

"All she needs is to hear you say the words, Josh." 

"But she loves him." 

"Perhaps she thinks she does. But for some odd reason, which I find hard to understand, she seems to love you more. However, she can't keep waiting until the end of time, hence the statement about the fact that it was never going to happen. Just tell her and I guarantee, the photographer will be out of the picture in no time." 

"What if you're mistaken?" 

"I'm not." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because I really am the love guru and in my free time I work for a women's magazine, writing responses to forlorn people who are desperately seeking the love of their lives." 

"Toby, seriously," Josh sighed. 

Taking a deep breath, Toby answered the question. 

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you too, Josh. And I've seen the terror in her eyes when I had to tell her that you'd been shot. It wasn't that different from the look you sent my way when I told you Donna was in the car that had been blown up." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Now leave." 

"Ah-kay." 

Josh slowly stood up and stalked over to the door. Just before stepping outside he quickly turned. 

"Thanks, Toby." 

But Toby's mind was already elsewhere as he was closely rereading the part of the speech he had written down. With a sudden growl he tossed his pencil down, tore out the sheet of paper, crumbled it and tossed it on the ground. After stretching out his writing arm he picked the pencil back up and started scribbling again on a new sheet of paper. 

Having silently observed this scene, Josh slightly shook his head and, with a last chuckle, he stepped outside and left the speech-writer to his work. 


	3. Perfect Proposal, The 3

 

**The Perfect Proposal, part 3**

**by:** Ellen  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance/Angst/Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** Is there such a thing as a perfect proposal?   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 7/23/04  


"I'm sorry." 

Rapidly blinking, Donna took a moment to fully awaken. While watching some boring day-time soap, she had fallen asleep and was currently spread out on her couch. The noise of a closing door and a whispering voice had woken her and now she was gazing straight into the brown eyes of Josh Lyman, who had taken residence on her coffee table. 

"What are you doing here?" she finally managed to croak out. 

"I would have thought that was obvious … with my previous words and all." 

Donna hoisted herself into an upright position, slowly rubbing her hands over her face to get rid of the final remnants of sleep. While trying to smooth down her hair, she impatiently urged him to answer. 

"Jo-osh." 

"Fine … fine … I'm here to apologise for the mean and horrible things I said to you." 

"You couldn't have just rung the bell or … I don't know … knocked? LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!" 

"Okay, I guess I deserved that. It's just that … well, I was afraid that if I had knocked or rung the bell you wouldn't have let me in," he admitted with a sincere voice. 

"So, you just decided to use the spare key?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay then. You may start." 

"Start with what?" he confusedly asked. 

"I thought you were here to apologise and grovel?" 

"No no no, not grovel," he fiercely shook his head, "just apologise. A Lyman doesn't grovel." 

"Fine, then there's nothing more to say and you'd better leave," she replied, knowing all too well she was fuelling his overwhelming sense of guilt by the second. 

"Okay, okay, if you want me to grovel … I'll grovel. Just for you I'll do it. Just promise me you won't tell anyone," he pleaded, getting on his knees in front of her. 

Slightly amused, Donna decided to let him off the hook. 

"Josh, you're too old to grovel like that, your knees can't take it. Just get up." 

"Too old? What's that supposed to mean? You are just as-" 

"Josh, do you really think it's a good idea to finish that thought right now?" she interrupted. 

"You know what? You were just really great about me not having to grovel, so …maybe not?" he sheepishly asked. 

"No, maybe not." 

"Okay, thanks." 

Visibly relieved, he quickly retook his previous space on the coffee table. 

"It's just … ," he hesitantly started again. "I really am sorry, Donna. I never meant to say what I said. I mean, I know I said it, but I didn't mean it that way." 

"Yeah, well … it hurt, Josh." 

"I know and I'm deeply sorry about that. But, you have to believe me, I would never intentionally hurt you like that." 

"Wouldn't you?" she genuinely questioned. 

Frustrated, he stood up and frantically began to pace the room. 

"No! How can you even think that? Donna, I … I … I don't know." 

"Yeah, that seems to be the problem once too often, doesn't it? You don't know." 

"It's true, I don't know a lot of things," he sighed, "but I do know one thing for sure." 

Tired from watching him pace the room, Donna ordered him to sit. 

"Josh, just sit down and tell me what you know for sure." 

He did as she requested and took a place next to her on the couch, turning his upper body until he was facing her fully. Reaching for her hands, he started talking again. 

"I know for sure that I need you." 

With a loud snort, Donna rolled her eyes at him. 

"Josh, we have discussed this already. I'm not coming back to work for you. It's time to move on. I've been an assistant long enough and besides … you know that Leo has already filled in the necessary paperwork to officially promote me to the communications department," she explained before taking a deep breath. 

This triggered another bout of severe head shaking from the man sitting next to her. 

"No no … Donna … I can't do this without you." 

"Yes, you can, Josh, you'll find someone else to be your assistant in no time." 

"You don't understand. I'm not talking about your job. Of course I'll find someone else for that." 

"Well, thank you for the appreciation there. Glad to know I was so valuable to you that you obviously wouldn't miss me," she pouted. 

Slightly annoyed, he dropped his head until his chin touched his chest. 

"You know that is not what I meant," he slowly articulated, "My point is …" 

"Yes?" 

Still looking at the floor, she noticed how his eyebrows knitted together. She recognised this as a sign that he was trying to find the right words to say something important. After a few silent moments, he lifted his head to meet her expectant gaze. 

"I can't do this without you," he calmly stated. 

"What?" 

"Life." 

"You can't do life without me? Josh, you're not making any sense. I don't …" 

"No … Yes … I …" 

All calmness had disappeared from his features now. He was gesticulating wildly as he set about to explain what he meant. 

"I can't live without you, Donna. I need you, but not as my assistant … as my wife." 

Silence enveloped the room as a look of utter surprise crossed Donna's face. When she finally rediscovered her vocal chords, she could only bring out two words. 

"Your wife?" 

Completely panicked by her lack of response Josh started to ramble. 

"Well, not right away, because that would not be a good idea. I mean, Leo would not be happy if we just jumped into this and CJ would most likely kill us … well, she would kill me for sure. I mean, there's the administration to think of. We don't want this to reflect badly upon the President. And, needless to say, we still have a lot of personal issues to work through, but … someday … yeah," he nodded. 

Silent tears had started rolling down Donna's cheeks and, feeling worse by the minute, Josh started to apologise again. 

"I'm sorry that I'm bumbling my way through this. I'm not good at this, you know, all this emotional stuff. I realise that this is not exactly very eloquent and that it's not a good moment with Colin and all but-" 

A gentle finger covered his lips and effectively prevented him from saying another word. 

"Shhhhh, it's perfect." 

"Perfect?" he mumbled. 

"Remember, Josh … all a woman is really looking for is honesty and beautiful words. Words like yours," she explained while removing her finger from his lips, allowing him to speak again. 

"So, are you saying …" 

"Yes." 

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, I'll be your wife … someday." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"What about Colin?" 

"What about him?" 

"Donna …" he started to whine. 

"I'll tell him, Josh. I'll tell him that, even though I really liked him, I never really loved him and that it would not be a good idea for him to come to Washington. Especially since the man that I've wanted for years has finally pulled his head out of his ass long enough to notice me." 

A huge grin suddenly appeared on his face and Donna could do nothing else than mirror his happiness. Still mesmerised by his beautiful eyes, she noticed that his face was coming closer and closer and that he was about to invade her personal space, ready to give her, without doubt, the best kiss she'd ever received. Instead of simply allowing it to happen, she pulled back and broke the heated silence. 

"But--" 

"What?" he anxiously replied. 

"First things first, I want a date and flowers and candy and everything that goes with it." 

"I thought you didn't like all that romantic stuff?" 

"No, that was CJ, not me. I'm not saying I expect chocolate hearts and red roses every day. But I like a guy who can bring the romance, once in a while." 

"So, basically, you are telling me that we are going to wait with the interesting stuff until I have done some serious wooing." 

"Yep." 

"Okay, I can do that. Tomorrow night, you and me … be ready at 8 o'clock and be prepared to be swept off your feet." 

Letting go of her hands, he started pulling away from her. Almost at the speed of light, she grabbed his left arm and pulled him towards her body again. Slipping her hands behind his neck, she then proceeded to assault his mouth with her own. Completely surprised, he didn't respond right away, but only a second later he wound his left arm around her slim waist and buried the other hand in her thick blonde hair. For a few minutes the only sounds that could be heard were moans and gasps of breath, taken in between heated kisses. Finally, they parted their lips, their bodies still intimately connected from the neck down. 

"What happened to waiting?" he throatily whispered. 

"This is just a down payment I've collected in case you are planning on, conveniently, forgetting this little discussion of ours." 

"Never." 

"Never?" 

"No. Donnatella Moss ..." 

"Yes?" 

"You'd better get ready." 

"For what?" 

"For the old irresistible Lyman charm that is about to kick into action." 

"Irresistible?" she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

"Oh, yeah." 

"Just how irresistible is that charm of yours?" 

"Well, miss Moss, allow me to explain it to you in full detail." 

"Hmmmmm, full detail huh … I think I can get used to that," she whispered right before his mouth descended on hers again. 

Silence once again came over the room only to be interrupted one last time. 

"Oh, yeah, I definitely can." 

~THE END~


End file.
